Pokemon Ranger History Unfold
by May845
Summary: Summer was an everyday trainer until she is blame for a crime she didn't commit. So she decide to become a ranger trying to leave that behind her. A team call Team Dark is willing to do anything to get their hand on her. Even it mean killing someone. Summer starts to have strange dream or is it a hidden memory from a past life. Will she gain a strange feeling for a certain someone?
1. Prologue

**I don't pokemon ,but I do own this story. I am putting Pokemon Ranger Truth Reveal on hold because I'm having writer block on that story so I'm writing this story from wattpad. **

**Summer: NOO **

**Me: Deal with it. And I had a weird dream that Summer was dating Ash. **

**Ben: WHAT?! *Come with a blade in his hold***

**Me: Ben?! Calm down I'm not going make that happen! *Take away the blade***

**Summer:*Sweat drop* **

**Me: Note to self never make Ben jealous or I die...**

**Ben: Ha ha...**

**Me: This story came out from my creatively aka my mind. **

**Summer: Let get this Prologue over with. **

**Me: Good Idea I have three more chapters I have to write to keep up with the other one.**

My family and I have been on the run as long as I can remember. No matter where we go they will find us. My name is Summer Ancient. I'm are wanted for a crime I didn't do and Team Dark is after me. Why Team Dark is after me? That I don't know, but I can tell you why the police is after me. This all started when I got my first pokemon at Professor Elm's lab back in New Bark Town.

_**During my Journey**_

_"Summer! Time to wake up!"_

_"Coming Mom!" I groaned getting up from bed. I sleepy walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower and change into a blue t-shirt with a pokeball pattern on it. I put on my dark blue jean on to match it. I went ahead and put on my favorite hat on. It's basically a pink fedora. I walked to my mirror seeing my refection. I have brown grayish eyes and long flat brown hair._

_"Summer hurry up! Professor Elm is waiting for you and as well as your friends Ethan and Lyra!" Mom yells._

_ "I coming" I ran down the stairs seeing Lyra and Ethan sitting down waiting for me._

_"Took you long enough Sum" Ethan jeered then started walking out the door._

_"Don't call me that! You know I hate that nickname!" I yelled at Ethan as I turn to Lyra "What does the Professor Elm want Lyra?" _

_"He want to give us a pokemon so we can start our journey in Johto" Lyra explained it to me._

_My eyes widen in excitement "Really?! That is so cool! Lets get going!" I ran outside to Professor's Lab. If you don't know once you turn ten you can go on a pokemon journey. I turned ten last week along with Ethan and Lyra. I waited for Lyra to come with Ethan on my side._

_"Glad you guys waited for me" as Lyra, Ethan, and I walked into the lab._

_A familiar voices can be heard "Welcome Summer, Ethan, and Lyra. Are you three really to pick your pokemon?" We turned to see Professor Elm pulled out three pokeball._

_"YES" we all chirped._

_"Hey Summer why don't you go first?" Lyra and Ethan suggested._

_"What?! Are you sure" I shattered and they nodded. I nodded back and ask the Professor to sent out all three pokemon to see. One is a Chikorita a grass type pokemon. Next to Chikorita is a fire type pokemon Cyndaquil. Last is a Totodile a water type pokemon._

_"I take Totodile!" I chirped as Professor Elm handed me her pokeball "Thanks and I call you Aqua"_

_"Yay!" Aqua jumped into my arms as Ethan chose Chikorita for some unknown reason. I thought he would pick Cyndaquil I guess I'm wrong. Lyra gladly took Cyndaquil._

_"Here are some pokeballs and a pokedex for the three of you" Professor Elm handed them out one by one. Ethan has a blue one as for Lyra a red one. Last I got a pink pokedex._

_"Thanks" we chirped._

_"Remember to have fun on your journey" Professor shouted as we ran out the door and started our journey. Before we could go we all went to our parents to tell them._

_"Hey Mom I'm home" I shouted holding Aqua in my arms._

_"Hey Sweetie that a cute pokemon you have" Mom petted Aqua as she purred. "I'm guessing you're going on a journey?"_

_"I nodded as she continued "Ok be careful and don't let anyone know about your gift"_

_"I know mom I don't people to know I can understand pokemon"_

_"Good luck and don't forget to call" Mom cried._

_"I wouldn't Mom!" I ran outside to meet the others and to start my journey._

_Though out my journey I been collecting gym badges and catching pokemon to rise._

_Aqua is now a Feraligatr. I have a Trevenant named Hunted Tree, a Braviary named Valor , a SandSlash named Spike, a Umbreon named Obsidian and last a Sceptile named Blade._

_I was walking on my way to the last gym until a Professor stopped me and looked at Blade who was currently out._

_"You two have a deep connection" the Professor stated._

_"Um? Thanks!" I rubbed the back of my head._

_The Professor had crazy black hair, blue eyes, and like other Professors he was wearing a lab coat. "Here" He handed me a stone and a ring?_

_"This is call a Mega stone" He pointed to the rock and continued "And the ring is call a Mega Ring and the mega stone I gave you is call Sceptilenite"_

_"What?" I asked very confuse._

_"With both Mega Stone and Mega Ring you can Mega Evolve your Sceptile. Just give your Sceptile the Mega Stone." He explained it to me._

_"OK I'm very confuse" I stated._

_"Maybe it best showing you" He sent out a Charizard then handed him a Mega Stone so I did the same._

_"Mega Evolve Charizard" He yelled._

_The large orange dragon turn into a black dragon with blue flame coming out of his mouth._

_"Just touch the ring" He shouted. I nodded and touched the ring and yelled "Mega Evolve Blade!"_

_Blade started to glow and he grew taller and he turned into part dragon type. Once I think about Charizard is also part dragon type when he Mega Evolved._

_"Wow I feel power running though me" Blade shouted._

_"Wow this is Mega Evolving" I yelled._

_"Yes it is Charizard use Flamethrower!" The Professoer ordered._

_"Quick Blade get out-of-the-way and use Dragon Claw" I yelled._

_Blade dodged the dragon's attack and used Dragon Claw on him. Charizard took the hit and knocked him out. Well that was easy...I thought it would be hard I guess not..._

_"You are a very good battler Summer. We will meet again some day"_

_"Wait! What are you talking about and how did you know my name?!" I shouted ,but he is gone._

_I walked inside the last gym in Johto. After a long battle I won and I can go to the pokemon League! Wow it been three years since I started and look how far we went._

_I sent out all of my pokemon and to tell them the news. "Everyone we won our last gym badge and now we can go to the pokemon league!"_

_"YAY!" all of my pokemon shouted._

_"Lets do our best to beat the pokemon league!" I punched the air. "Ok let's go to the pokemon canter to get you all heal" I returned all of my pokemon to their pokeball._

_I walked in and healed my team._

_"Are you Summer?" Nurse Joy asked._

_"Yea" I said._

_"There is a call for you from a person name Ethan" Nurse Joy stated._

_"Thanks" I walked over and answered the call._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Ethan it been a while" I stated._

_"Hey Summer how many gym badges you have?" Ethan asked._

_"I just got my last gym badge today and I can go to the pokemon league!" I chirped._

_"Wow congrats Summer! That always been your dream and it going to come true " Ethan smiled as his Marril jumped up and down._

_"I see Marril is doing quite will" I laughed a long with Ethan "By the way how is Lyra doing"_

_"Not sure I haven't seen her in a while." Ethan stated with a faint blush._

_"Don't tell me Ethan you like her do you" I noticed his blush._

_"What!? NO!" Ethan is blushing even more than ever._

_"Then why are you blushing then?" I noticed him blushed even harder. Mission compete._

_"..."_

_"I knew it! You like her. " I laughed as he tried to come up with something to cover up his blushing._

_"I give in. Yes I do like her and please don't tell her" Ethan begged._

_"Don't worry I wouldn't tell" I laughed._

_"Thanks"_

_"No problem I should be going. I planing taking on the pokemon league tomorrow and use today to train " I stated._

_"Yea you should get really for the pokemon league is no laughing matter and good luck. Let me know if you win or not" Ethan stated._

_"Don't worry I let you and Lyra know. Bye"_

_"Bye"_

_I hang up and walked outside to train my pokemon. After five to six hours of training my pokegear rings. I grab it and answered the call " Hello?"_

_"Hey Summer"_

_"Oh hey mom is there something you need?"_

_"No. I want to let you know your father is home for today only"_

_"Really?! I haven't seem him in years!"_

_"Come home and we can catch up"_

_"Thanks see ya there"_

_"See ya"_

_With that I hang up and put away my pokegear and I sent out Valor. "Valor can you fly me home"_

_"Sure thing hold on tight" Valor chirped. Then we took off._

_"Thanks Valor" I return Braviary in his pokeball and walked toward my house._

_"Hey Mom I'm home" I shouted._

_"Hey Sweetie" Mom ran out to me and gave me a bear hug._

_"Mom can't breath" I manager to murmured a few words out._

_"Sorry Summer I haven't seen you in three years" Mom started to cry._

_"Summer is that you" I turned to see my dad._

_"Hey Dad" I ran up to him and gave him a hug._

_"Wow Summer you grew a lot since I last seen you ten years ago!" Dad gladly return the hug._

_"Yea Dad and I won all the gym badges in Johto" I chirped._

_"Congrats Summer" Dad put his hand on my head messing up my hair._

_"Yea Summer Congrats" Mom Chirped._

_"Thanks" After a few hours of us catching up and then we heard someone knocking on the door._

_I walked towards the door opening it show Lyra there crying._

_"Lyra what wrong?" I asked in a gentle way at the same time concern for my friend._

_"Turn on the T.V" Lyra said. Confused on what going on I turned on the T.V. My confused face turned to horror. The new stated hundreds of kids were killed. The kid's body have cuts everywhere, some are missing an arm or leg , all of them had their head cut off._

_"Who would do anything like this!?" I shouted in horror. Then a picture is me is shown saying I killed all of those kids._

_"WHAT I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"I yelled._

_"I know Summer" Lyra cried._

_I continued to see the news it showed a tape of me killing all of those kids. Now could I do that if I was home talking?!_

_Ethan came in running and I saw the look of horror on his face._

_"Summer you have to get out if here before the cops come and get ya" Ethan yelled._

_"What is going on!" I shouted panicking._

_"You don't have must time left you have to leave! We help you" Lyra yelled._

_We ran up stairs packing out belongings when we finished I turned to Lyra and Ethan. "Why are you guys helping me" I started to cry._

_"Because you are our friend. We know you well enough to know you wouldn't do anything like that!" Ethan stated._

_"I also found this letter" Lyra handed me a letter._

_In bloody red color said "Beware Summer. We will find you and get you to join us or die!"_

_"The cop is going to arrive in three hours" Ethan yelled._

_I started to panicking "Summer we need to cut your hair!" Lyra yelled._

_"Wait why?...Oh I see" Lyra started cutting my long brown hair. When she finished my is now short and some what spiky._

_"Wow Summer I nearly didn't recognize you" Ethan looking impressed._

_"Summer" I turned to Lyra and asked" Yes"_

_"Here my number and Ethan's" Lyra took my pokegear to add their numbers in. "We call you often to keep you up to date"_

_"Thanks " I started to cry again "Wait where we go to?"_

_" Go to Almia! They wouldn't find you there" Lyra shouted._

_"Right " I shouted as we walked outside. I sent out Valor as mom and dad sent out Charizard and Dragonite._

_"I guess this is good-bye" Lyra stated._

_"Yea I guess it is" Ethan murmured._

_"I guess so" I murmured as more tears fell. We hugged each other as I climbed up on my Braviary with my belongings and mom went on Dragonite as dad went on Charizard._

_"Good bye Ethan and Lyra" I looked back once more before I left my home and friends behind. I heard Ethan and Lyra yelled their good byes._

_This can't be happening I finally was about to make my dream come true. I guess I should change my dream. To be a pokemon Ranger._

_I teared up more as we left Johto behind. It took us a week to reach Almia. Once we arrive we agreed to change our last name to Guardian..It didn't took us long to buy a house in Chirkore Village. We walked in the first time to unpacked everything. Plus we have a big farm to our left._

_"Mom?" I asked unpacking my stuff._

_"Yea Sweetie"_

_"I think I want to be a ranger" I stated._

_"Are you sure?" Dad asked concern._

_"I'm sure"  
_

_"Ok I go get the application" Dad left as we finished unpacking. The house is pretty big._

_"Hey mom you mind if I sent out my pokemon?" I asked._

_"Go ahead" Mom stated._

_I nodded as I sent out all of my pokemon._

_Everyone looked around "Everyone this is our new home. We going to be here for a while"_

_"Summer don't talk to anyone we can't risk people finding out until we can prove you innocent." Mom murmured _

_"I know mom. I know" Patted her back as dad came home handed me the application._

_"Thanks Dad" I started filling it out. Once I finished my new life will start. My life of a trainer is over now. My life of a ranger will soon to start._

**Me: All of this writing and my hands hurt.**

**Summer: Wow your original vision had a lot more mistakes.**

**Me: I went ahead and fixed them in this vision.**

**Ben: And you have three more to go.**

**Me: More pain for me then *Rubbing my aching hand***

**Summer: Will you write them first in wattpad?**

**Me: Yes so when I write them here I know what mistake I made.**

**Ben: I hope you like the Prologue.**

**Summer: Review if you wish**

**Me: *Yawn* I'm off to bed. See ya on Chapter one. Good Night.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting New Peoples

**I don't own pokemon, but I do own this story. The story starts a few weeks after the events in the prologue.**

**Ben: Anymore weird dream?**

**Me: Nope **

**Summer: Why am I wanted?!**

**Me: You will find out.**

**Ben: Here your plan book.**

**Me: Wait I don't have a plan book. I keep all of them in my mind.**

**Ben: So what is this then?**

**Me: I don't know. I think it my brother's**

**Ben: Lets see what is said' Make fun of my sister's creative mind and telling her art is unless.'**

**Me: He will never understand the mind of an artist. *Sign***

**Summer: Lets get into the story.**

**Two weeks later.**

" Summer wake up!"

I open my sleepy eyes as I walk towards the bathroom to take a quick shower and change into my school uniform. I walk over to my sleeping friend to wake her up.

"Time to wake up Aqua" Aqua rubs her sleepy eyes and turn to me "Good Morning Summer"

"Good Morning Aqua" I return her to her pokeball and grab my bag. I decided to take my team with I went ahead grab my pokegear. Just for when I get attack by someone or Ethan and Lyra decides to call me. I place my things inside my bag and walk downstairs. I walk towards the table and sit down smelling the scent of pancakes. Today is it I go to the ranger school to see I can pass the test.

"Good Morning Summer" Mom chirps as she hand me a plate of pancakes.

"Morning Mom" I quickly eat my food as mom laughs" You can't wait to go to Ranger School right Summer?" I nod as I clean the plate and grab my bag to make my way to school.

"Oh yea Summer one more thing" Mom deadpan.

"Yes?" I ask knowing what she say.

"Be careful we can't risk people finding out. If people ask you where your from you say Hoenn ok?" Mom ask.

"I know mom. I don't want people chasing after me." I roll my eyes. Sometime I feel she doesn't trust me.

"Happy Birthday Summer and good luck" Mom yells.

Wait what it my birthday today. I guess I forgot today I'm 14 years old. With that out-of-the-way I start walking towards school and got lost a couple of times. After getting help from some of the villagers made my way to the fourth gate of the school. I took a deep breath before I start walking inside.

"Stop right there Summer!"

I turn around to see a man wearing only black and in bloody red color state 'Dark' Who is this guy?

"Who are you!" I yell.

"Who am I is no concern for you,but I tell you this Team Dark is after you" Grunt smirk and pull out a pokeball summoning Tyranitar. "Use Focus Blast!"

"Oh no you don't! Go Aqua" I sent out my Feraligatr. Glad I decided to bring my team. "Use Dragon Dance then use WaterFall!" Aqua nod and as a blue and purple aura surround Feraligatr to boost her attack and speed by one stage. Then she summon a waterfall over the Tyranitar and let it go. Tyranitar cry out in pain before the grunt return him in his pokeball.

"Is that all you got?!" I return to her pokeball.

"Your good I tell you that. Remember the name Team Dark Summer!" Grunt groan before he run off leaving me in my thoughts.

Who in the world is Team Dark and what do they want with me? How did they know about me? "Hello you must be Summer."

I snap out of my thoughts seeing a teacher is standing in forth of me. "Yes"

"Good fellow me" I follow the teacher to a small building. I just this is where I have to take the test then. They hand me a school styler and the test is to capture a Pikachu as fast as I can.

"Capture On!" I shout as I capture the Pikachu in one loop. That wasn't hard at all I thought the test would be hard. "Capture Complete!"

The Pikachu run out to me and jump on my shoulder. I scratch behind Pikachu's ears as he purrs. Then jumps off when he heard a voice.

"Congrats you are a part of Team School together we should rule the word!"

"What the?! Did I go to the wrong building again?!" I murmur.

"Mr. Kaplan stop teasing my student like that" a woman with blue hair smack Mr. Kaplan on the back of his head.

"Um...?" I sweat drop not knowing what to say.

"Ow! Let me start over. You pass the test with flying color and you time beats our school high score?! Congrats!" Mr. Kaplan violently shake my hand causing me to fall.

"Ow" I got up and turn to the woman.

"Congrats Summer! My name is Ms. April I will be your teacher here" Ms. April lend me where her class is.

"Wait here Summer" I nod as she walk inside the classroom.

**Normal P.O.V Somewhere.**

The same grunt that attack Summer before walk in a offices. Papers are everywhere and on the side is a tube filled with a yellowish liquid. Inside a creature with blade like hands, dragon like body with flame stacking out of his back, and its fangs sharper than weapon and pokemon together.

"Have you find Summer yet!" a cloaked man shout.

"Yes sir ,but" the grunt starts.

"But what!"

"Summer is strong sir " grunt speak as he shaking in fear.

"Force Mega Evolve your pokemon!"

"Yes Sir and why do we need her for anyway?" Grunt shaking in fear.

The cloaked smirk "I'm glad you ask that" he point at the creature" See that"

The grunt nods.

"That creature have been asleep over thousands of years"

"Where did you find it?"

"That I can not tell. That Creature is from a legend."

"What was the legend?"

" Very well"

The grunt nods.

"_A war broke out toward out the land. A teenage girl name Kalokairi. She tame the flying dragon of Hope. With a blade in her hand fought the war and brought peace toward out the land. Unfortunately the peace didn't last long. Another war broke out. With dragon of Hope on her side fought the war once more. Peace and Harmony brought back though out the land, but it costed her life. The dragon of Hope flew off hoping her friend would rise again."_

"What does that have to do with Summer and that creature?"

"You see the creature is the one who started the war."

"Ok how about Summer?"

"I believe Kalokairi is reincarnated."

"So your saying Summer was Kalokairi?"

"Yes. We need her blood to awaken the creature."

"Why do we need it?"

"Kalokairi was the one who seal the creature away"

"I see"

"One more thing whatever you do you can't let Summer remember her past life! If you fail again you will die!"

"Yes sir" with that the grunt left.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ms. April walk inside her classroom.

"Do you think caught the murder?"

"No not yet"

"It been two weeks. They have to find her"

"No kidding people like her shouldn't be running around killing anyone she pleased."

"She is the world most wanted"

"As I told you. We are getting a new student today" Ms. April yell as hard as she can.

"IS the new Student a boy or a girl?"

"Is the new student cute or hot?"

"Is he or she famous?"

"Is the new student is annoy as Keith?"

"Hey I heard that!"

"No we don't need another Keith!"

"If there and another Keith the world is going to end!"

"Hahaha. Very funny I forgot to laugh."

As everyone else is talking a about age 14 is sitting down drawing. He had a slight tan with brown hair that break the law of gravity and brown eyes to match it.

"Hey Ben!"

Ben turn to see his red-headed friend with deep green color eyes.

"What is it Keith?" Ben ask drawing a picture of a Tyranitar.

"Do you think the new student will out a challenge or end up like the others" Keith ask.

"Not sure" Ben state not looking up from his drawing.

"Keith did you about Kate and I alright?" ask a boy with a brown Buizal haircut.

"Like Kellyn said you forgot we here" a girl with short brown hair with two spiky pigtail and cold blue eyes.

"Opp sorry Kellyn and Kate." Keith sweat drop.

**Ben's P.O.V**

I don't get why everyone is excited over a new student. I hope he or she will pass our crazy class.

"You may come in now" Ms. April shouts.

A girl with short brown like Entei haircut and brown eyes to match. She kind of cute. No bad Ben don't be crushing on someone you just met!

"Why don't you introduce yourself"

The girl jump a little then sign.

"My...name...is...Summer...Guardian...I...came...from...J-I..mean...Hoenn...to...become...a...pokemon...ranger.." Summer shatter.

"Summer go sit next to Ben and Ben please rise your hand." Ms. April order and I did what I was told.

Summer walk up to a desk next to me and sit down. I turn to Summer to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Ben welcome to the school" I greet her and we shake hands. Then she quickly pull her hand away.

"Ok Kate give Summer" then the bell rings "Never mind class is over"

**Summer's P.O.V**

Save by the bell. As I was about to leave. My classmate surrounds me asking me a lot of question.

"What is Hoenn like?"

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

A crush what are they talking about? It's best I don't get into that since Team Dark is hunting me down as well as the world. I look around to see if I can find an opening. When I spotted one I took my bag and run out of the classroom quickly go outside. Once I'm outside I find a familiar grunt.

"What do you want?" I roll my eyes.

"A little payback from earlier" Grunt sent out Tyranitar then he force mega evolve into Mega Tyranitar.

I smirk as I sent out Blade "Two people can play at that game" I touch my mega ring "Blade Mega Evolve!"

"Blade use Drain Punch on Mega Tyranitar!" I order. Blade nod as he punch Tyranitar with glowing fist and knocking him out due it being 4x weak to fighting.

"Is it me or you gotten better than last time" The Grunt yells as he runs away.

I smirk "I haven't been using my full power!"

Then I hear clapping.

**Ben's P.O.V**

Once class is over I see people surrounding Summer. From what I can tell she is panicking and when she saw an opening she ran outside faster than a Rapidash. I grab my things and follow her.

I follow her outside seeing she fighting a man wear only black and in bloody red said Dark.

"Two can play at that game" I snap out if my thoughts and see her pull out a pokeball sent out a Sceptile. Then she touch her ring and Scuptile evolving?!

"Blade use Drain Punch!" Summer order.

Sceptile punch Tyranitar knocking him out in one hit. Then I see the man running away as Summer return her pokemon .

Wow she is pretty good. I wonder why she want to be a ranger. I couldn't help it , but to clap.

Summer jump and look at me in surprise.

"Did you just see that" Summer ask surprise.

"Yea and you are pretty good at battling " I compliment her skills.

Summer blush a little than say "Thanks Ben"

I walk up to her and ask "Summer since you are a great trainer why do you want to be a ranger?"

Summer flinch and say " I beaten all the gym leaders back home in J I mean Hoenn. I was about to go to the pokemon league until something cause me and my family to move here. I had to give up my dream so I decided I wanted to be a ranger."

"What happened which made you quit" I ask Summer.

Summer once again flinch then say "It's nothing do worry about it"

It must be pretty bad. From what I can tell she is really nice and good with pokemon.

"It's getting dark out we should go to bed" I state. Summer nod as I show her around the school.

**Summer's P.O.V**

After Ben show me around the school I head to the girl's dome and change into my sleep wear. I climb into bed.

That Ben boy isn't that bad. Good things came out today I gain a new friend. Off to dreamland I go.

**Me: I change a lot from the original in this vision.**

**Summer: Did you make up the legend?**

**Me: Yes I did **

**Ben: Who the flying dragon of Hope?**

**Me: You will see.**

**Summer: What does Kalokairi name?**

**Me: I know ,but I wonder if anyone knows.**

**Summer: I hope you like it.**

**Ben: Review if you wish.**

**Me: Bye see ya on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Awkward

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Summer: Wow that was fast **

**Me: Didn't have anything better to do.**

**Summer: Ok then **

**Me: Lets get into the story.**

"THAT COLD!" I wake up from the icy cold water was thrown at me. I can't see anything because my vision is a blur. Once my vision clear I see a girl with blond hair and dark brown eyes holding a water budget. How lovey I will get a cold... I look at my watch see it only 1:00 A.M. "What the hack and who are you?!"

"Oh right we haven't met yet" the blond girl whispers. I shook my head as a no. "My name is Rhythmi"

"My name is Summer" I groan then continue "Why did you wake me up at 1:00 A.M?"

"Just follow me" Rhythmi pick me up and drag me down stairs. Right now I'm wearing my sleep wear. It basically a blue t-shirt with a Totodile and dark blue pant.

"It about time you two!" a red-head boy with green eyes yells impatiently.

"What are you doing trying to get us caught?!" Rhythmi scowl at the red head. I manage to get away from Rhythmi's death grip.

Red head sign and murmur "Sorry Blondie"

"Who are you guys and can any of you care to tell me what going on?" I look around seeing people from both class.

"Sorry this is Keith" Rhythmi point at the red head.

"Nice to meet you" Keith greet.

"This is Kate" Rhythmi point to a girl with brown hair with two spiky pigtail and blue eyes. Kate smiles.

"This is Ben" Rhythmi states.

"Rhythmi she alright knows me" Ben states.

"You know what you two look cute together" Rhythmi chucked. I feel heat rising up to my face.

"What?! Rhythmi don't try to play match maker! We're just friends" Ben scowl with a slight pink on his face.

"Oh yea this is Kellyn" she points to a boy with brown hair with a Buizel haircut.

"Last of all this is Isaac" she point to a boy with a blond hair with a mushroom haircut.

"Ok then why am I doing here then " I ask.

"Right you see every time we get a new student. We have them go toward Trail of Courage" Rhythmi explain.

"Trial of Courage?" I ask. Why does this remind me of a time I had to walk over very hot coal just to get in the gym and the time I had to fight hand on hand combat with a Machamp and the time I had to calm down a team of angry Gyarados rampaging toward a town.

"Yes All you need to do is to go to four area to get our styler and bring them down at the basement" Rhythmi explain snapping out of my thoughts.

"That doesn't sound hard" I comment. Well this is nothing compare fighting a Machamp with your bare hands.

"It not safe for you to go alone. So you have to go with the person who sit next to you in class." Rhythmi smirks looking at Ben and I. Really?! I handed walking over hot coal, fight a Machamp with my bare hands, and calm down a group of anger rampaging though a town. I pretty sure I can handed this alone. I guess I have no chose so I look at Ben since I sit next to him in class.

I nod then ask "Where are the areas?"

"There in the staff room,Ms. April's classroom. Mr. Kincard's classroom, and last the library" Rhythmi explain.

"Let go Ben" I grab Ben's hand and grab him to Ms. April classroom. I hear Rhythmi yell "Have fun lovebirds" Huh? Lovebirds? Does she mean Swanna? That weird Swanna don't normally live around here. I feel heat rising to my face from the comment. Wait! Why am I blush?! I turn to Ben who red as a tomato. Oh No Ben might gotten a cold.

"Hey Ben" I ask Ben looking at him.

"Yes Summer" Ben turn more red. Oh dear his cold is worse then I thought.

"Do you have a cold? Your face is pretty red?" I ask.

Ben didn't answer me. I guess he doesn't want to talk about it. I look around the classroom to spot a Bidoof. I walk up to Bidoof then he tackles me to the ground licking me.

"Summer are you alright?!" Ben ask helping me up.

"I'm fine Ben" I turn to Bidoof then he ask "Are you two dating?"

"What no! Why would you think that Bidoof?" I blush a little. Why would I want to date someone I just met?! Why am I blushing again?! Stupid hormones! Then I pull out my styler and capture Bidoof.

"Nice Capture Summer" Ben compliment me.

"Thanks Ben" I blush again. What is with me and blushing today?! This never happen before how odd. Bidoof smirk and tackle Ben. Causing him to fall on top off me. Now I'm blushing a lovey red color. This is awkward. Luck it's dark so Ben can't see my blush.

"Ben can you get of" I ask. Ben realize what happened he is now blushing ferociously and got off of me "Sorry Summer"

"It ok Ben" I walk over to a crate and ask Bidoof to break it.

Bidoof nods and break the crate revealing a styler.

"One down three more to go" Ben said. I nod and walk towards Mr. Kincard's classroom.

As soon as I walk inside the classroom. The first thing I smell is hair spry and start coughing uncontrollably. This is great I'm allergic to hair spry. I feel like I can't breath anymore. I continue to cough more and more. I cough so hard it cause me to fall down , but Ben caught me in time.

"Thanks Ben" I got off of him.

"Summer are you alright?!" Ben ask worry about his friend.

"I'm fine Ben. I'm just allergic to hair spry" I run up to the desk quickly grab the styler and grab Ben's hand and run out of the room as fast as I can. I continue to cough for the next five or ten minute until fresh air reach my lungs.

"Do you still want to do this" Ben ask.

I nod "Are you sure Summer" Ben ask.

"I'm sure Ben and I been in rougher times" I whisper.

We walk to the staff room to see a Pichu wearing it. I walk over to him and ask softly "Hey Pichu may I borrow the styler"

"Ok here you go" Pichu hands me the styler before running of.

"Wow Summer nice job" Ben walks over to me ,but trip and fall on top of me again. My face is heating up again. Why does this happen and this is awkward again!

"Um Ben can you get off" I ask blushing a little.

When Ben realize what happen he quickly got up and blush ferociously. He lend me a hand. I took it and got up. "Sorry Summer" Ben rub the back of his neck.

"It ok Ben" I answer with a faint blush and Ben is the same. Wait why am I still blushing?!

We walk into the library to see a Zubat is wearing it. I have to do parkcore just to capture it.

"Wow Summer I didn't know you can do parkcore" Ben compliment my skills.

I blush and reply "I learn a thing or two being a trainer" What is with me today! Do I like Ben? No Summer why am I thinking about this?

"You mind telling me some story on your adventures?" Ben ask.

"Sure , but later lets get this over with" I walk towards the basement. Once I reach the basement I feel something evil is here.

"Ben do you feel that?"

"No what is it?" Ben ask.

"Never mind" I shrug.

I put all four styler in forth of the door then take them back.

"WHO DOWN HERE!"

"Hurry Summer hide!" Ben drags me to a hiding spot. We didn't speak a word seeing Mr. Kincard walking down the stairs. He looks around then murmur "There no one here. It could be the pokemon."

"That was a close one" Ben breath.

"Wow I never met anyone more scary then Mr. Kincard" I exclaim. Let's put it this way an anger Gyarados is friendlier then Mr. Kincard.

"Lets get out of here once Mr. Kincard leaves" Ben whisper. I nod and wait for Mr. Kincard to leave. Once he left Ben whisper to my ear "Let's go before he come back" I nod as we run up the stairs then Mr. Kincard notice us.

"Hey stop right there you two!" Mr. Kincard yells.

We continue to run until we reach up the stairs.

"What took you two so long?" Rhythmi ask.

"Try running away from Mr. Kincard without getting caught" Ben exclaim.

Rhythmi nods understanding. Then I return the stylers back to their rightful owner. I walk into my dome and walk to my bed. I lay down and fall right to sleep.

**Mysterious person's P.O.V**

Good Summer is here. I walk up to the girl's dome slowly and carefully without being caught. I open the door and walk towards Summer's sleeping body. I took out a needle filled with a blackish liquid and press down at her skin injecting the black liquid into her body. I carefully remove the needle and walk out of the dome.

**Me: My hands are aching now.**

**Ben: Two chapter in one day.**

**Summer: Wow I don't think I can write that mach.**

**Me: I didn't think so too.**

**Ben: I hope you like the story.**

**Summer: Review if you wish.**

**Me: Bye and good night. See ya on the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Dream and Singing

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story **

**Summer: It looks like you recover from your headache May.**

**Me: Yep **

**Ben: Care to tell what going on?**

**Summer: Her mom force her to go cloth shopping at the mall.**

**Me: So many hours *Start shaking* **

**Ben: So you saying you're a tomboy **

**Me: I guess you can say that. That might explain why my mom always tell me I kind of act like a boy. I hate cloth shopping! **

**Summer: I guess I'm not the only tomboy here.**

**Me: Let's get into the story should we?**

**Summer's Dream.**

I look around at my surroundings to see I'm in a forest blasting with living things. Pokemon are playing with each other without a care in the world. Flowers bloom though out the land making the forest look colorful. Trees stretch their arm high in the sky cover in a beautiful deep emerald color leafs surrounding the forest. This place looks familiar somehow. I notice pokemon running to an area in the middle of the forest. I follow them hear a faint voice which sound like singing. I can't hear cleanly what he or she is singing about. I feel like I know this voice from somewhere. The closer I got the cleaner the voice becomes.

"A deep, deep valley blocks the way"

I follow the owner of the voice to see a teenage girl about age 15. She had long brown wavy hair with sparking brown eyes full of life and peace. She wearing a dark blue ancient warrior tunic with golden armor surrounding her. On her back is a red blade with a carved Latias pattern. Around her neck is a necklace with a fang from a dragon type pokemon. I look around the girl seeing pokemon coming from different places to sit down and listen to the girl sing. Next to the girl is Latias singing along with the girl in prefect harmony. This seem familiar somehow like I'm reliving it.

"Kalokairi!"

The teen and Latias stop singing and turn to a boy about age 13 who wearing a white tunic with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Tanvir what the matter?" the girl spoke in a gentle way. Tanvir and Kalokairi? Why are those name sound so familiar? I must to be going insane. This is just a dream right?

"They back we need your help. Your are the only one tamed the Great Latias" the boy start to panicking.

The girl pull out her blade and spoke "No need to worry Tanvir. Latias and I have this cover. We wouldn't let anyone harm you or anyone." then she turn to Latias "Right Latias?"

Latias nods and fly around the teen. She giggles at Latias' playful nature.

"Thanks Kalokairi. I knew I can count on you!"

"No problem Tanvir it's my job to keep everyone from harm"

The vision is starts to become a blur. I guess I'm waking up.

**End of Dream Summer's P.O.V**

I woke up in cold sweat. What in earth was that?! Who Kalokairi and Tanvir?! And why are they so familiar?! And why do I have a massive headache and a sharp pain in my right arm. I look around seeing all the girls are still asleep. Then I check the time. It's 6:00 A.M. I got up from my bed and walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I'm done I change into my school uniform and check the time again. It's 6:12. I shrug as I walk to the cafe to eat breakfast. I grab a couple of berries , a glass of cold water ,and oatmeal. I sit down at a random table before start eating my oatmeal. I can't help it, but to think about that dream I had and it looked so real as well. Question bounce around in my mind. Who are they? Why am I dreaming about this? Why does it look so real? Why are they so familiar to me? My headache isn't helping me. Once I finish eating I put the bowl away and walk back to the girls' dome to grab my bag. Then I walk outside hearing a voice.

"Kalokairi"

"Huh? Who out here?  
I ask looking around seeing no one is here, but me and wild pokemon. I must be hearing things. I send out my team and give each one a berry or two. Once they finish eating I recall them back to their pokeball and I check the time once more. It's 6:45. I still have time left before class starts. So I walk around the school grounds thinking about that dream.

"It's just a dream Summer! Get over it alright!" I scowl myself. Something about that dream I can't forget. What in earth does that dream have to do with me. Why do I feel I'm connected to it somehow. I look at my watch seeing it's 6:57. I start walking to class. I made it before the bell rings and I sit at my normal place. Great my headache gotten worse and I can't stop thinking about that dream!

"Class!" Ms. April yells.

Everyone stop talking and turn to face her.

"Today I gotten news that in Oblivia region about a new legend have been discovered." Ms. April inform.

Something about this caught my attention.

"There isn't much known about this legend since people are still trying to decode it" Ms. April continue " All we know it about a war that happened."

A war? When I heard this my eyes widen in shock like I be in a war before.

"I let you know when they finish decoding it and for today's lesson" Ms. April states.

**Ben's P.O.V**

I notice Summer looks interest about the legend. I guess she interested in this kind of stuff. What weird her eyes widen in shock when she heard war. I shouldn't think about it. I should listen to the lesson. We just learn how a styler works and who made it. After 3 to 4 hours the bell rings.

**Summer's P.O.V**

Once the bell rings I have this feel that I need to go outside. I grab my bag and walk outside. I look around to see if anyone is out here ,but I didn't see anything. I sign and walk over to a tree and sit down. Without any control of my self I start to sing. Like someone taken control of my body.

**Ben's P.O.V**

For some reason I feel like I want to spend some time with Summer. I walk outside knowing Summer is going to be out here.

"A great, great valley blocks the way"

I hear someone singing beautifully. As I continue to see Summer sitting down next to a tree singing. I didn't know Summer can sing. I stay quiet as pokemon surround her and start dancing and some sing along.

"If you can cross it, go ahead , I say. The scary valley likes to brag,' No one can cross my rocky crass' What nonsense speak this valley. For the great Raikou, its one bound. Heron on its back, just one bound." Summer sings. Her voice is so beautiful. What is that song anyways?

"Wow Summer you have a beautiful voice" I say clapping before realizing what I said. Then I blush a lovey red color.

Summer blush and snap out of it like she was in deep thought. "Thanks Ben. I'm surprise I still be able to sing. I haven't sing in ten years"

"You are pretty good Summer" I compliment her sing skill.

Summer smile. I sit down next to her and we start talking for the rest of the day. I think Summer became my new best friend. The more I got to know Summer the more I realize I have a crush on her. Summer is not any girl I met before. I feel really happy when I'm around her. Great I have a crush on my best friend. I think Summer doesn't feel the same towards me. It break my heart a little knowing that. I don't want to ruin our friendship if I try.

**Summer's P.O.V**

It's getting dark out.

"Hey Ben we should head inside. It getting dark out" I offer him my hand. I help him up as we toward our dome. I walk inside seeing all the girls asleep. I change into my sleep wear and climb into bed. What was that song I sang a while ago? I don't even know it! Why do I feel like I know it by heart even I never heard it before. Once I think about it. It might be the same song that girl in my dream sang. When Ben complimented me on my singing why did I blush? Why do I feel really happy when I'm around him? Maybe I have a crush on Ben? Wait! What am I thinking?! I don't have a crush on my best friend! That the hormones speaking not me! Stupid hormones. Great my head hurts when I think about this. It's best I should go to sleep. I close my eye and fall into a deep sleep.

**Summer: What the hack is that dream about?! My head hurts from even think about it!**

**Me: Can't tell it would ruin the story.**

**Ben:Did I really say Summer's voice is beautiful? *Blushing***

**Me: Yes you did.**

**Summer: *Blushing***

**Me: How cute you two like each other. *Smirk***

**Ben: Shut up May!**

**Me: Whatever lovebirds. I hope you like the story. **

**Summer: Review if you wish.**

**Ben: See ya on the next chapter and WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS. *Blushing***

**Me: We all know you two like each other.**

**Summer and Ben:...**


	5. Chapter 4: Oh Dear! No!

**I don't own pokemon if you think I do own pokemon I don't know what world you come from ,but in this world I don't own pokemon only this story.**

**Summer: Took you long enough **

**Me: Yea I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for a long time. The internet got cut off so I had to wait and school just started for me and I finish the first week.**

**Ben:*Look at my school schedule* What the hack is Adventure Ed?**

**Me: What the?! Where did you get my schedule from?! And Adventure Ed is a type of gym class. Where you can go rock climbing and other cool stuff. *Take my schedule away***

**Summer:* Look at my syllabus* It said you will be doing Kayaking, Rappelling, camping, cooking , and climbing.**

**Me: Where the hack are you guys getting my stuff from?! *Take my syllabus away***

**Ben: Well Silver gave it to us. **

**Me: What the hack Sliver?! I think I'm going to put my things under lock for now on.**

**Sliver: *Glare***

**Me:*Glare back***

**Summer: *sweat drop* While those two are having a staring contest. I guess I should finish what she was going to say. May feel bad not updating so during her free time she been writing out the chapters for this story. **

**Ben: Well lets get into the story and four months have passed.**

**Summer's P.O.V**

"Everyone we're taking a trip to Johto to visit Professor Elm's lab" Ms. April shouts.

Oh NO! This can't be happening! I can't go back to my homeland! I have to get out of this one. I begin to panic in the inside as I rise my hand.

"Yes Summer?" Ms. April ask.

"Are we require to go?" I ask.

Ms. April looks shock then answer "Yes Summer it's part of a grade."

Great I can't get out of this one. It look like I have to call my friends and Elm.

I nod.

"Everyone take this time to pack and meet me outside" Ms. April shouts.

"Summer?"

I turn to see all of my friends.

"Yes?" I ask putting on a fake smile on my face.

"Are you alright?" Kate ask.

"Yes I'm fine. Why?" I ask panicking inside.

"Well..When Ms. April said we're going to Johto you pale." Ben explain for Kate.

"Um...Oh it nothing I got to go!" I dash out of the room to the girls' dome.

**Normal P.O.V**

"I have a feeling Summer is hiding something" Rhythmi complain.

"Once I think about it. I think your right " say Kate, Kellyn , and Keith simultaneously.

"I don't know guys" Ben state.

"Well I'm going to find out!" Rhythmi state.

"If Summer doesn't want to tell us. She must have a good reason." Kate protest.

"Kate's right Rhythmi" Kellyn protest.

"Whatever I'm going to find out for myself! Come on Isaac " Rhythmi drags Isaac to follow Summer.

**Summer's P.O.V**

Once I grab my pokegear. I run outside behind the school. I type in Lyra's number as it rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Summer"

"Long time no see Summer" Lyra chirps.

"Lyra I have bad news"

"What is it?" Lyra ask turning from happy to worry.

"My class is take is taking us to Johto to visit Elm" I exclaim.

"Summer you can't go back! The police or should I say the whole region is after you!" Lyra yells.

"I know Lyra. I try to get out of it, but its for a grade!" I yell panicking.

"Oh dear what do we do?" Lyra ask.

"Tell Ethan and Elm to pretend they don't know me" I explain.

"Got it. Well see ya then" Lyra reply then hang up.

I sign and run to the girls' dome to pack. I pack my team, my pokegear, some clothing, and my drawing book.

**Rhythmi's P.O.V**

Isaac and I follow Summer outside behind the school.

"Summer you can't go back! The police or should I say the whole region is after you!"

We walk a little farther to see Summer having a conversation with someone.

"I know Lyra. I try to get out, but it's for a grade!"

So the girl's name is Lyra. That sounds familiar somehow. I wonder what Summer hiding.

"What do you think Summer did?" I whisper.

"Not sure. Let get out of here before Summer notice we're eavesdropping." Isaac states.

I nod as we left the area.

I can't help wondering what did she do. Once I finish packing I going to look up some information about her.

**Summer's P.O.V**

Ms. April sent everyone who packed to the cafe to eat before leaving. A part of me is happy and the other part of me is worry. I'm very happy because I get to go back to my homeland, but I'm also very worry that the police would find me. I sign grab a salad and look for a table to sit down. I notice Ben sitting by himself seeing t.v. I walk up to him and ask " Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead Summer I don't mind" Ben state.

I nod and sit next to him. I look at the T.V seeing my picture is on the news. I paled.

"Why is that girl seem so familiar?" Ben murmur.

"Who is that girl?" I ask pretending I have no clue what going on

"That girl is wanted trough out the world " Ben explain it to me.

"What did she do?" I ask knowing the answer.

"She killed over hundreds of kids" Ben explain.

"Whats her name and is she caught yet?" I ask.

"I think her name is Summer Ancient and no" Ben sign then states "She disappeared about the time you first came to school."

Oh dear he's on to me! I better change the subject.

"Hey Ben did I ever tell you. I had to fight hand on hand combat with a Machamp " I state.

"No and why would you fight a Machamp with your hands" Ben ask concern.

"Lets just say I ran out of pokemon and the trainer still wanted to fight " I state.

"So the trainer attacked you?!" Ben ask solicitude.

"Yep and he order Machamp to attack me. I had to fight Machamp with my fist and somehow I won." I explain.

"Wow Summer you are amazing and the same time you worry me a lot" Ben breath.

I blush when hearing his comment for some unknown reason. Why do I blush every time I talk to Ben?! I think I have a crush on Ben. Oh dear! This is bad! When Team Dark find out about this... I don't want to know.

**Rhythmi's P.O.V**

"Isaac did you find any information on Summer?" I ask.

"No I can't find anything like she doesn't exist in this world " Isaac exclaim.

"Nada? What is Summer hiding or who Summer really is?" I ask.

"I don't know maybe its best we stay out of this" Isaac state.

"Nope! I'm going to find out!" I storm out of the room and walk into the girls' dome.

I walk over to Summer's belongings. I look though her stuff when I came across a pretty shell. I never seen anything like this before. I pick up the blue shell then it start to speak?!

"When you get this Summer. We all forget about you I will miss you and all of the crazy adventures we had. You change mine's and everyone else's life. If you never came the Bitter Cold would kill us all. This is from everyone 'Thank you Summer!'. As much I want you to stay, but you can't. Even the Voice of the World doesn't want you to leave. Sadly your role here is finish. As much I don't want to say it, but I have to. Good Bye forever Summer and good luck"

The massage continues repeats itself. When I hear the door open I quickly put the shell back on Summer's bed and hid behind some beds. I peek seeing Summer walking inside the room. She notice the shell and murmur to herself "Why did I put it there? Good thing no one is here." She picks up the shell as she listen to the massage. I notice a tear fell from one of her's eyes.

"Its been five years" Summer smile sadly and put the shell in her bag. I notice a faint light on Summer's hand. It looks like a dragon's eye with spike growing on the side. When the light was gone leaving a black marking of it. Summer looks at the symbol and smile as she pull out blue gloves and walk out the door.

What the hack is a Bitter Cold?

What in earth is that symbol for?

Just who is Summer real is?

What else is she hiding from us? I'm going to find out!

**Summer's P.O.V**

I walk out of the dome in my thoughts thinking about Sparky and the others. I last seen them was five years ago. I continue to think abut the adventures we had. Then I bump into someone.

"Ow..Sorry" I groan getting up.

"Next time Summer watch where you're going " I snap out of my thoughts and look at Ben.

"Yea sorry Ben" I offer him my hand and help him up.

"Summer what bothering you?" Ben ask.

"Nothing" I reply quickly.

"Summer I know you. Something is up" Ben exclaim.

"Its nothing Ben. Don't worry about it." I reply not wanting to talk about it. Ben grab my hand before I could leave and pull me in. I turn seeing we're face to face. A few inches apart if one of us moves there will be no space ,but our lips. My face is heating up from how close we're and the thought of kissing Ben. I look at Ben who blushing ferociously. We look at each other's eyes and got lost in them. We mover closer and closer as we close our eyes.

"Everyone get on the boat" Ms. April shouts.

We snap out of it and we jump back. I'm blushing a lovey red color. Ben is blushing as well. He looks cute when hes embarrass ,but still why is he blushing. Does he have feeling for me? No he doesn't have feeling for me. I'm kind of disappointed because a part of me want him to and the other part doesn't. I can't have feeling for others. Team Dark would kidnap them and force me to join them. Why does this happen to me? I snap out of it and run towards the boat with Ben at my heels.

**Ben's P.O.V**

What the hack just happen?! We almost kiss! My crush and I?! I wanted to kiss her, but I know I can't. I think I got it bad. Summer doesn't have feeling for me. Summer is way out of my out of my league. Why would Summer have feelings for me. Still I want to tell her now I real feel about her. I sign and follow Summer to the boat.

Maybe someday I tell her how I feel...

**Ben: What the hack May! You made Summer and I almost kiss! *Blushing ferociously* **

**Me: Are you sure I know you really want to kiss her.**

**Summer*Faintly Blushing* What are you talking about May?**

**Me: Well Fr*Ben cover my mouth and drags me away***

**Summer: Ok? Then since I alone with Sliver.**

**Sliver: I'm out*Walk out the door***

**Summer: Never mind. I hope you like it and review if you wish. See ya on the next chapter.**


End file.
